


On the Rocks

by ami_ven



Category: NCIS
Genre: Community: ncis_drabble, Community: ncisdrabble100, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: Tony and McGee take a short road trip.
Relationships: Anthony DiNozzo & Timothy McGee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	On the Rocks

**Author's Note:**

> Written for LJ community "ncisdrabble100" prompt # 687 "ironclad"

“You know,” said McGee, as they pulled into the parking lot of the Ironclad Distillery, “when I gave you these tickets, I figured you’d bring a _date_ to this thing.”

Tony smirked. “And here I thought we’d get to at least second base, Probie.”

“I’m not that kind of girl,” his partner teased back.

“It’s kind of a long drive for a first date,” Tony said, more seriously.

“You could have asked Gibbs.”

“He likes to _drink_ bourbon, not learn how it’s made.”

“True.” 

“So, I figured it would be more fun to bring a friend.”

McGee smiled. “Thanks, Tony.”

THE END

**Author's Note:**

>  **Fun Fact:** the [Ironclad Distillery](https://www.ironcladdistillery.com/home) is a real place – about a three-hour drive from the NCIS office, according to Google Maps.


End file.
